A Day in the life of Twilight Characters
by Pyro-Destroyer9977
Summary: This story is about how the lives of twilight characters go. Each chapter will be in the person's/wolf's/vamp's POV. Different times for different chapters.
1. Jasper

_Here's yet another fic, entitled: A Day in the Life of a Twilight Character. There will be humans, wolves, and vamps (except Bella), set in different times for different chapters._

Chapter 1: Jasper

Post BD

JPOV (obviously)

I was walking through the halls when I passed Emmett's room. And any human coming by could feel the lust off of Rose and Emmett. I really wish Bella's shield could protect me. Just then, I felt excitement coming off Alice. It wasn't lust-filled excitement either. Dangit. That means I have to go shopping. At least she doesn't put make up on me like Bella and Renesmee. She ran down and put me in a hug. "I'm sure you know what I want!" Alice said.

"Yes," I said with a sigh.

"Race you there?"

"Don't you think Emmett will be sad?"

"That's the point. COME ON!" We went outside. She jumped into her Porsche and I hopped on the Ducati. She sped away before I had a chance to start the thing. She then started laughing with her window down. A nice, cute laugh that made me smile. Edward, who had snuck up behind me, jokingly yelled, "THE CUTE! IT BURNS!" That was something I expected from Emmett, who I saw looking very angry out of his window. I finally got out of the driveway and saw the speck of yellow. I sped towards it as fast as I could.

"SCREW IT!" I yelled throwing it. I felt anger off of Edward. I might want to avoid him. I sprinted towards the spot of yellow that was growing bigger. Once I reached it, I kept pace with Alice, who yelled, "No fair!"

To which I replied, "You never said we couldn't run."

"I need to be more specific," she said, even though I knew she saw what was going to happen. We saw the mall in the distance, and she sped up, or should I say, cleared what little space there was between the pedal and the floor. I got faster. While I was going faster, I saw a puppy dog eye face Alice. Damn… I slowed down and let her pass. If Emmett found out, I would never hear the end of it.

Once I reached the mall, I saw Alice gloating by doing the dance to Crank That by Soulja Boy. "You can stop now," I said.

"Yes I can! But who said I wanted to?" she replied.

"Let's just go in."

"YAY!"

We went into the mall, or as Bella and I call it, "The Alice gets happy by dressing us up place." And much to my luck, we went into a Pac-Sun. That meant some casual wear, something I could live with. She grabbed three bags worth of clothes and she went to the next store. Hot Topic. I would've slammed my head into a wall, but that would expose up. Apparently she thought it would be fun to get me a spiked choker and wristbands. She also got me trip pants. (**A/N Amazing how much a guy knows about clothes, isn't it? No I'm not gay.)** Maybe exposition wouldn't be so bad. I was just about to sprint out the door when she grabbed my shirt. "We're not done yet!" she happily said. She paid and went to a Victoria's Secret.

"Can I wait outside?" I hopefully asked.

"Not a chance!" she said. Well, at least I get to see Alice with new lingerie. Instead of trying on clothes, which sucked for me, she grabbed a ton of clothes. I was pretty sure I saw a male stripper outfit in there. I walked out there with a blank look on my face as she dragged me to the car.

"Are we going home?" I asked.

"Has the mall ever been our only stop?" she asked.

"Can I run home?"

"You can, but Edward is waiting next to the shattered Ducati with Emmett while having evil grins on their faces."

"Tough choice." That gained me a whack upside the head. I just kissed the top of her head as she drove. We ended up at Macy's, the place of expensive clothes and bored guys.

"Come on!" she yelled as she shut the door of the car. I walked right next to her, my arm around her. We went in and I found the heater covering up the smell of human blood. "Over there!" Alice yelled, pointing to some dresses. She dragged me over there, grabbing her exact size. For my sake, she tried them on.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're very welcome." I pulled her into a hug. She then went back into the changing rooms. She went up to the counter to pay for the dresses. She shoved the bags into my hands. "I carried them at the mall," she said. I put them into the back seat and opened the driver's side door. I was about to climb in when I saw Alice glaring at me.

"I was opening the door for you!" I said with an obvious grin on my face.

"Nice save," she said. I got into the passenger's side and she drove us home.

"YES!" I yelled. I then saw that my brothers were standing there. "You weren't joking?" I asked.

"Have fun!" she said with a smile.

"Throwing a motorcycle at me!" Edward yelled.

"Racing without me!" Emmett yelled.

"Um, well, you see…" I said. Wait, I could take these guys on! I sent them a feeling of loathing to attack me. I then ran into the house, knowing that any attacks will anger Esme. As Alice might say, I so clever.

_So how was that? Next chapter: Edward. Review please._


	2. Edward

_Disclaimer: Doesn't the word "Disclaimer" tell you enough?_

_This chapter is……………..Edward! His day goes something like:_

EPOV (next chapter I'm pretty sure you'll figure out what POV it's in)

Pre BD (this starts at about 5:30AM)

I started walking down the stairs when I passed Emmett and Rosalie's room. I ran passed it in order to avoid all the horrid sounds coming out of there. I tried to find a mind to focus on to drown out the noise:

_Alice: I wonder if Bella can come over. I'll call Charlie later. _Alice will probably try and make her learn to love shopping… or makeovers… or both.

_Jasper: Well, at least this book doesn't refer to the Confederacy as illiterate farmers. _Reading a book on the Civil War… again.

_Carlisle: Let's see… the melody in measure 49 should be low brass/woodwinds. _He must be trying his hand at composing.

_Esme: Wow… this house is shiny… Rosalie will probably like that. Bella probably won't like the floor wax, though. _Just finished cleaning the house apparently.

I decided to listen in on Carlisle. His symphony was very complicated. _**(A/N you may not understand what the music terms following this is. I will be more than happy to explain if you ask.)**_ Strings were playing bow one section and pizzicato the next. The bass line was extremely complicated; trombones had to move slides about as fast as a flute player had to press keys. It seemed like he was trying to give all instruments a chance to have a melody. The harmonies were just as complex. He was also giving each instrument a very wide range of notes. He was changing the key signature often too. He was also apparently planning on sending it to the Berlin Symphony. It will be a great thing to listen to if it is accepted.

I ran to Bella's house and climbed through the window. She was great to watch when sleeping. Dawn started to break through on the horizon._** (Pun not intended) **_I found her alarm clock and turned it off.

About 3 hours later, her eyes started to open. She smiled when she saw me, making me smile back. She looked at her alarm clock say 9AM. Her eyes shot opened and she yelled, "CRAP!" She jumped out of bed, went into the bathroom, and was back, fully clothed, in about 30 seconds. "Where's my backpack?" she said to herself.

"Um, love, you do realize that it's Saturday, right?" I asked.

"What?" She said.

"Saturday, meaning no school."

"And you didn't tell me earlier because…?"

"It amused me."

"Who are you, Emmett?"

"I find that offensive!" With that, we both started laughing, and I wrapped my arms around her. "You want to go now? Alice called Charlie a few minutes after he woke up and asked if you could come over. He told her that you were sleeping, but he said would leave a note saying that you could come over."

"Can I make my breakfast first?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"See you in a few minutes!" I kissed her head.

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"You're still holding onto me."

"And there is a problem in that because?"

"Fine, you can carry me to the kitchen." With that, I swept her off her feet and carried her to the kitchen. I set her down and she grabbed a bowl, spoon, milk and Fruit Loops. What an odd combination.

After she finished, I lifted her onto my back and ran over to my house. Alice was in the doorway, beaming. I tried to read her mind to see what she had in plan for Bella. She saw me and quickly started thinking:

_Es begann mit einem niedrigen Licht Folgende Sache, die ich kannte, dass sie mich von meinem Bett zerrissen Und dann nahmen sie meine Blutart Sie ließ einen merkwürdigen Eindruck in meinem Kopf Sie wissen, dass ich hoffte Dass ich diesen Stern lassen könnte, kreuzten Welt nach Aber als sie mich geöffnet schnitten Ich schätze, dass ich meinen Verstand änderte Und Sie wissen, dass ich konnte Sind gerade auch weit von den Fußboden dieses mal geflogen Ursache sie mich durch meinen Namen benennend Und die Reißverschluss zumachenden weißen Lichtstrahlen Abgesehen abgesehen den Bomben und von den Satelliten Der war der Drehpunkt Die war eine einsame Nacht Das starmaker sagt, dass es nicht so schlecht ist Der dreammakers, die gehen, Sie wütend zu bilden Der Raumfahrer sagt, dass jeder Blick niederwerfen Aller er ist in Ihrem Verstand Die Mörder-Lyriken auf .com Jetzt bin ich zurück zu Hause und Ich schaue vorwärts zu diesem Leben, das ich lebe Sie wissen, dass es mich schädigen wird So Zögern zu diesem Leben gebe ich Sie denken, dass Sie vorbei kreuzen konnten Sie werden zwischen dem Teufel und dem tiefen blauen Meer verfangen, die Sie es besser vorbei schauen Bevor Sie diesen Sprung bilden Und Sie wissen, dass ich fein bin, aber ich jene Stimmen nachts manchmal, sie rechtfertige meinen Anspruch höre Und die Öffentlichkeit bleiben nicht auf meinem Getriebe Es wurde nicht im Fernsehen übertragen Aber es war der Drehpunkt In der einsamen Nacht Das starmaker sagt, dass es nicht so schlecht ist Der dreammakers, die gehen, Sie wütend zu bilden Der Raumfahrer sagt, dass jeder Blick niederwerfen Aller er ist in Ihrem Verstand Das starmaker sagt, dass es nicht so schlecht ist Der dreammakerss, die gehen, Sie wütend zu bilden Der Raumfahrer sagt, dass jeder Blick niederwerfen Aller er ist in Ihrem Verstand Meine globalen Positionsbestimmungssysteme werden vernehmbar adressiert Sie sagten den Nil, der benutzt wurde, um von Ost-West zu laufen Sie sagten den Nil, der benutzt wurde, um zu laufen Von Ost-West Und Sie wissen, dass ich fein bin, aber ich höre jene Stimmen nachts Manchmal Das starmaker sagt, dass es nicht so schlecht ist Der dreammakers, die gehen, Sie wütend zu bilden Der Raumfahrer sagt, dass jeder Blick niederwerfen Aller er ist in Ihrem Verstand Das starmaker sagt, dass es nicht so schlecht ist Der dreammakers, die gehen, Sie wütend zu bilden Der Raumfahrer sagt, dass jeder Blick niederwerfen Aller er ist in Ihrem Verstand Aller er ist in meinem Verstand Aller er ist in meinem _Verstand

"What's she planning?" Bella asked me.

"From what I can tell, something you will hate. I pretty sure about this because she's translating Spaceman by The Killers into German."

"Gee… that's just grand!" she said sarcastically. Alice dragged her towards her Porsche. Once the door was shut, Bella's hand were up against the window, with her eyes staring right into mine. I gave her an apologetic smile as Alice drove away. Just then, I sprinted towards the car. Once I got close enough, I jumped onto the roof. Alice stuck her hand out the window and waved to me. I waved back.

Alice pulled into a parking space at the mall. I got off, and I was tackled. We both got up and walked into the mall. I thought about dragging Bella off to somewhere she wouldn't mind, but Alice said, "Don't even think about it." Odd, I thought I was the mind reader. I lifted Bella up and ran at human speed to a music store. Alice followed with fire in her eyes.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" She yelled. I really wish Jasper was here, but after Emmett and I mauled him which, in turn, ruined the house, he's been avoiding us.

I put myself in between Alice and Bella. She was about to pounce when she saw Day and Age, the Killers album she doesn't have yet. She grabbed it and waved Bella and I off. I found Bella some new CDs by Coldplay, which we paid for. Alice seemed obsessed with dragging Bella off to different clothing, shoe, and perfume stores. I let her take Bella sometimes, as long as I approved the store.

Eventually, Alice decided that we should go home. It was 8:00PM by the time we arrived. Everyone was watching TV. Carlisle seemed happy. Apparently he finished his symphony. He just needed to come up with a title. Emmett was grinning ear to ear with Rosalie right next to him on the loveseat. Bella slipped on the waxed floor. I caught, and Esme looked apologetically at her. Jasper was reading still. Alice ran up to him and sat on his lap. I sat on a recliner and propped Bella on top of me. I kissed her cheek. Emmett decided that the current show was boring and he switched it to Family Guy. Alice glared at him and he pressed recall.

Bella started to get tired. I carried her up to my room and laid her on the bed. I covered her up and went back downstairs.

"Is the human asleep yet?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I said. Returning to my seat.

_And there you have it. Next chapter: Emmett Don't be surprised if I don't update often, three fanfictions/school/martial arts/band/drumline is hard to keep up with._


End file.
